Misguided Ghosts
by AfterTheRaine
Summary: He knows he was left for a reason, but what exactly, he's not sure. That is, until he meets a boy who doesn't look through, but right at him. He will soon come to realize that even the most special people need help sometimes. And maybe after everything is lost, there is still some worth gaining. AU!Klaine
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

When his eyes shot open, he saw a dark gray sky and the shadows of trees draped over the boy. He lay on what he could feel was damp grass for a few minutes, trying to regain a sense of where he was and what had happened. The air smelled like rain and the sky above was gradually growing darker. The boy moved for the first time since he awoke, forcing his arm up from his side to touch his stomach. His shirt wasn't wet… _wasn't it supposed to be?_ He remembered water, all around him. But nothing before that. The boy finally attempted to get to his feet but he stumbled a bit; he felt almost as if he wasn't entirely attached to his body, if that even made any sense.

Looking around at his surroundings he realized that he was in a park. Yeah, a small park in the middle of a town that looked very familiar. There were shops and a small restaurant or two and a few cars drove by every couple of minutes. His eyes finally fell upon a miniature sign at the entrance to the park. _Lima Parks and Recreation. _It sounded so right in his ears. There was recognition in that name.

Then it all flooded back to him.

_My name is Blaine Anderson. I live in Lima, Ohio. I am seventeen years old. I board at Dalton Academy…_

However, as the gates opened, one memory in particular hit him like a freight train.

* * *

He thought he was safe. Dalton was supposed to be a safe haven for him. He had made it a whole year with no incidents. Sophomore year was perfect for him. No bullies, real friends, and of course, the Warblers. He felt loved.

At his old school, the beatings and the swirlies and locker lock-ins occurred on a daily basis. They were almost mundane. After the Sadie Hawkins dance incident, he really didn't think he could take it anymore. Luckily, his parents allowed him to run away to Dalton the next year. Everything was solved. Until two weeks after the start of his junior year.

Blaine had decided to come home to Lima for the weekend. He always loved coming back, even if it meant leaving his safe haven, because it meant he could spend time with his parents. Sometimes he and his dad would have disagreements, but they would usually try to work things out in the end. Blaine was very close to his mother though, and missed her during the weeks he couldn't get away from the heavy workload at school. Family just made him feel whole again and he really needed that.

He didn't have many close friends in Lima. Blaine knew a few neighbors but didn't talk to them unless it was necessary in order to seem polite. And all the kids from his old school either threw him in dumpsters or watched him get thrown into dumpsters, so that was out of the question. But he drove around town anyways on that Saturday night because his parents were getting tired and he was bored, so why not? Maybe he would just park at Breadstix and walk around for a bit in the cool air. He could always catch a movie or browse the comics section in a nearby book store for a while.

As Blaine walked aimlessly down the empty sidewalks for about an hour, he didn't really keep track of the time, he noticed clouds rolling in that looked darker and dreary. It probably meant there was a storm coming. Great. He decided to head back to his car in case his suspicions were correct so he wouldn't get caught up in rain.

Just as Blaine entered the parking lot, he heard laughter behind him. He glanced back over his should to see two guys messing around, shoving each other and joking about something they must have found extremely funny but most likely was not. The taller one caught sight of Blaine staring at them and made a face that looked like he was in deep thought.

"Hey isn't that-? I think it is!" He said obnoxiously loud while elbowing his buddy who pushed him in return.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Blaine realized they must have been talking about him and continued walking a little faster towards his car, scrambling for the keys in his pocket.

"That kid over there, that's gotta be that fag coward. Remember him?" The taller one recalled.

The smaller blonde one scratched his head as they continued to walk in Blaine's direction. "The scrawny one that Jefferson put in the hospital and scared away?"

"Exactly, come on!"

Finally unlocking his car, Blaine jumped inside, desperate to get away. Locking his doors, he fumbled with his keys some more and dropped them on the floor, bumping his head on the steering wheel as he bent town to pick them up quickly. By the time he came back up, the two guys were right outside his car.

The bigger one went right up to his window. "Hey there lady, long time no see huh?"

Blaine felt frozen as the other one kicked the side of his car. Then they both started rocking his car and laughing and _why didn't he just drive? _His arm wouldn't budge as he tried to reach for the gear shift and he couldn't stop thinking _make it stop make it stop make it stop! _

Suddenly he heard thunder, and it started to drizzle as he heard an "Oh shit!" and a "Dammit!" and the rain only came down harder. Finally, Blaine took the car out of park and drove out of the lot, all he knew was he needed to be far far away. He kept driving down the road, not even thinking to turn on the wind shield wiper.

He saw the bridge and kept going, even though he knew it was the opposite direction of his house but he couldn't think right for some reason. But Blaine didn't stop driving.

Maybe that's why he didn't see the other car until it was right there. Maybe that's why he swerved to _get away get away._ As the head lights came towards him, he did, he tried to. Then the rain was just not helping, he couldn't see clear, he couldn't drive straight. His heart beat faster and he felt the impact from the railing of the bridge and water suddenly surrounding him but he just couldn't take it. It was just too dark, and too wet, and he started to forget what was even happening before he couldn't feel or see anything at all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a while to update, and I apologize for any errors, I had to do this on mobile. R&R? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Walking felt weird. Different. It made sense though, under the circumstances.

What didn't make sense was that he was still here somehow. He had crashed hadn't he? He remembered how it felt to have everything slip away, that cold and empty nothingness. Even the thought made him shiver. _Could he even do that?_ But now he was in the middle of Lima completely unharmed. Still there was something different about him. His mind found it hard to grasp the concept, but maybe he wasn't crazy. It really did happen, it was vivid in his memory, the impact and the temporary pain. Maybe he was dead. He was dead, but he was there. It didn't fit. Blaine had never thought long and hard about what happened to people after they died or if there were such things as spirits, but he could definitely argue that this wasn't living.

Suddenly it hit him. _He had really died._

That meant that eventually someone must have seen the wreck and called the police. He wondered if they had pulled his car out of the water. Or if his parents had seen his body. Disturbing images passed through his mind. Blaine really didn't want to think about that. He felt bad though. How many people had heard the news and had grieved or cried over him? Probably not very many. Was he going to have a funeral? He wouldn't have been able to bare that.

Too many unwanted questions popped up and made Blaine feel much colder. He was walking down random streets, not quite sure of what he was supposed to do or where he should go. Was he just going to be stuck here forever? That could get torturously boring very easily. Every few minutes he'd pass a person walking by, but they didn't seem to notice him. He figured he must've been invisible then. It was too weird for Blaine, he felt like he was dreaming.

Eventually he gave up on walking and found a bench along the sidewalk. However, as he began to sit down, he never stopped until he hit the ground. _Great._ He couldn't even touch anything now? No, he wasn't ready to give up that easily though. He may be dead or invisible or dreaming or whatever he was, but he would at least be able to do one thing he wanted, Blaine thought determinedly. He stood up, jumping a little, as he still wasn't adjusted to this new weight. Reaching out a hand, he tried to focus really hard on how he remembered the wood would feel under his fingers. When it appeared that his hand was on the bench, he still didn't feel anything and let out an annoyed sigh. Somehow still forgetting his failed attempts, Blaine kicked the bench in frustration and it didn't go through. It worked, and hurt a bit. Okay so maybe he just had to be really _really_ determined…. or aggravated.

With this new found revelation, Blaine kept walking down street after street, attempting to touch as many things as he could as he went. It seemed easier after each success. Maybe he could work on controlling it. But what for? Eventually Blaine came to the local bank and saw the electronic sign outside, he watched as it flashed to the date. It was exactly a week from the day of… well, the accident. So why had he not awoken earlier? It was still very confusing. How was he supposed to know if he needed to do something? Or maybe he was being punished for something he did in his life. He couldn't think of an incredibly horrible crime he'd done that would justify having to roam the earth all alone.

Blaine considered going to see his parents and check on how they were putting up with his absence. But that might make him feel incredibly guilty. He wouldn't be able to handle it. And what if Cooper had come to visit as well? No, home definitely was not an option right now. He just needed to be far from people he knew altogether.

After walking around a bit more, Blaine just found himself back in the park he'd originally woken up in. It had gotten really dark outside so he just sat under a tree and stared off into space. It felt weird not knowing what to do with himself. He wasn't even sure if he could sleep. A few failed attempts later, he gave up on trying to and sat there for a few hours simply staring at the sky, counting stars and eventually watching the sun rise.

* * *

The next day Blaine repeated his same actions, wandering around aimlessly and practicing his control on touching various things. He did a little window shopping and people watching, but the only interesting thing that he saw was a couple fighting in a car which eventually led to making out. He immediately averted his eyes.

On Monday morning, Blaine eventually began to see school buses passing by and he got an idea. Maybe he could creep on the pointless drama and the immature gossip that one can only find in public schools. It would be _much_ more entertaining than watching grass grow. But there was no way in hell he was going to return to his old school. However he did remember that McKinley High was only about a mile away in the same school district. This was going to be an interesting day.

When he got to McKinley, he guessed that it was around 2nd period and roamed the unfamiliar halls, occasionally walking directly into a classroom through the door. It was a strange feeling to be able to pass through a solid object, and still amazed Blaine no matter how many times he did it.

The bell rang to change classes and he instinctively flinched as kids flooded out into the hallway. When Blaine was still in public school, the time in between classes was the equivalent of time for jocks to push him into lockers or dunk his head into toilets. Freshman year was _very_ unpleasant.

Blaine relaxed a bit as he remembered that he couldn't be seen. One kid even walked right through him and Blaine turned around in time to see the kid shiver with a confused expression on his face. Okay he had to admit that was a little creepy. He looked around to decide which way to go next when he saw him.

The boy was standing at his locker staring _straight at him._ Blaine turned his head to follow his line of sight, hoping that he was looking at someone standing behind him, but there was no one there. The halls were starting to clear out a bit as students made their way to their next classes, but the boy stood planted, his eyes still burning into Blaine. He looked scared and shocked, like he'd seen a ghost. And Blaine realized that he actually had seen one, if he could call himself that. He must've seen the other student walk right through him. But Blaine was very confused, no one had been able to seen him at all so far. It scared him a bit as well, that this boy was staring at him, mouth agape and breathing heavily. When Blaine hesitantly stepped forward, the boy slammed his locker shut and ran.

Blaine ran after and shouted out, "Wait! Please!" He followed the other boy into an empty classroom. He had closed the door but Blaine went right through it and skidded to a stop. The other boy was standing in the middle of the classroom with his arms wrapped around himself.

He spoke, his voice shaking and at a higher pitch than Blaine had expected, "Who are you? What are you? I don't…"

Blaine finally took the boy in. He was taller than Blaine, with light brown and perfectly styled hair, fair skin, and wearing red pants, a white long sleeve shirt, a gray vest, and a yellow bowtie. He tried to not focus so much on how beautiful the boy looked and more on what he was muttering. "Woah, hey shh calm down…" Blaine tried to reach out and put a hand on the taller boy's shoulder to make him relax but he jumped back.

"Don't! Please…"

Putting his hand down, Blaine attempted to make a comforting smile instead. "Okay okay just… um." He wasn't really sure what to say. "So… you can see me?"

The other boy, he really wished he knew his name, took in a shaky breath. "Y-yes. But… why? What- who are you? You just… that guy, he went right through you. I can't-"

"Hey it's okay, I know. This is weird for me too. No one has ever been able to see me. Maybe I should just… try and explain a bit and we can try and figure this out?" The boy nodded. "Okay. Well. My name is Blaine. I um, got in an accident about a week ago. And now I'm… I'm dead? I don't know, that sounded really weird to say out loud."

He heard the boy gasp quietly as he covered his mouth with his hand. "I-I saw you. I mean on the news, I saw the accident. That was… that was you?" His eyes widened at the realization, even without Blaine's confirmation.

"I guess so…" Blaine didn't even think about the possibility that it would be on the news.

"But you're here! And I can see you! Why can I see you? You're dead!" The boy's voice grew more confident.

"Yes, I've realized." Blaine chuckled a bit at the blunt comment.

He shook his head realizing what he had said, "I'm sorry. That was probably inconsiderate."

"Hey, at least you're going along with this. I mean, you haven't fainted or anything so that's gotta be good right?" This got a smile out of the boy. And it was a very nice smile. "So… can I get a name? I gave you mine." He asked hopefully.

"Oh right, um… I'm Kurt." There was a brief pause and Blaine rolled the name over in his head. Then he added, "So I still don't get it."

"Get what?" Blaine had gotten a bit distracted.

Kurt looked at Blaine with amusement. "The whole… me seeing dead people thing." His face paled. "Sorry. I did it again."

Blaine laughed again. Kurt made him do that a lot. "It's fine, really! But I don't understand it either. I'm afraid I don't have very many answers for you. Do you have any ideas as to why I would be forced to walk around all alone with nothing to do?"

"You're just stuck here?"

Blaine shrugged. "Sure seems that way."

Kurt stayed silent for a little bit. "Have you seen any other…"

"Ghosts?" Blaine supplied. He had thought about that too. Kurt nodded, but kept his head down. "No. Did you… know someone?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah uh, my mom."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a small smile. "Don't be, it was a long shot."

They stood there quietly for a few minutes, looking at each other every now and then curiously, tying to grasp what was going on. Finally Kurt cleared his throat, "I should probably get to my class then…" He began to head for the door reluctantly.

"Wait." Blaine must've whispered, because he sounded really small all of a sudden. Kurt turned around. "You're just going to leave?"

Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering, "Yes?" It was a question because he didn't seem too sure himself.

Blaine was acting shy suddenly and he wasn't sure why. "Can I, uh... Can I try to touch you? Oh god, that sounded weird didn't it? Crap. I mean-"

"Okay." Kurt stepped towards Blaine showing the same anxiousness he felt inside.

"Okay?" He had to make sure this wasn't too strange of a request. But Kurt nodded and held up his hand. It was shaking a little but Blaine didn't bring it up. He lifted his own hand hesitantly up to Kurt's focusing all his energy on his one hand, wanting desperately for this to work. His brown eyes found Kurt's blue eyes as their hands were about to touch.

Kurt was the only warm thing he'd met in his lonely cold world.


End file.
